Encontro Casual
by Tati Black
Summary: ONE-SHOT Ela não é mais ruiva, e decide brincar com um loiro que encontrou numa boate.


**Fic: Encontro Casual**

**Autora: Tati Black**

**

* * *

**

**Shipper: **Draco/Gina

**Resumo: **Ela não é mais ruiva, e decide brincar com um loiro que encontrou numa boate.

**Avisos:** Essa fic é One-Shot.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens, ambientes e situações pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros Pictures e Editoras. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e nem a intenção de violar direitos autorais.

* * *

**Encontro Casual**

- Com licença Senhorita. - Um garçom se aproximou de uma garota morena, que estava sentada no bar, e lhe entregou um drink. – Com os cumprimentos do Senhor do outro lado do bar. – E lhe indicou um loiro, de olhos cinzentos.

Ao vê-la, o homem abriu um sorriso galanteador e fez um gesto com seu copo de Firewhisky, cumprimentando-a.

- Ele é muito bonito Gin. – Falou a garota loira que a acompanhava.

Sim, esta morena era Ginevra Weasley, agora com vinte e oito anos. Passara alguns anos estudando na Itália, e decidira mudar o visual. Seus cabelos, caracteristicamente vermelhos, foram pintados de pretos e cortados na altura dos ombros.

Solteira, resolveu ir com sua amiga, Amélia Simpson, até uma boate bruxa. E, agora, o homem que ela reconheceu ser Draco Malfoy, antiga inimizade sua e de sua família, estava interessado nela.

- É. Até que ele não é de se jogar fora Meli. Acho que vou me divertir um pouquinho.

Segurando a taça que o garçom lhe entregara, ela se encaminhou até ele, que não tirava os olhos de cima dela.

- Boa Noite, senhorita... – Ele disse com sua voz mais sensual.

- Amélia. Amélia Simpson. – Foi o primeiro nome que veio em sua mente. Não podia revelar sua verdadeira identidade para ele.

- Draco Malfoy. – Ele disse segurando a mão dela e depositando um beijo delicado, mas sem quebrar o olhar que lhe lançava.

- Está a fim de dançar?

Ele alargou o sorriso e, segurando-a pela cintura, se encaminharam para a pista de dança.

Dançaram sensualmente. Ele colocou a mão na barriga dela e ela encostou suas costas no peitoral em definido dele.

"Até que o Malfoy ficou bem gostoso" sua mente divagou e ela se repreendeu mentalmente.

Ele só ficava admirando aquela bela mulher de curvas insinuantes dançando à sua frente.

Passaram boa parte da noite na pista de dança, trocando olhares, toques, mas nenhuma palavra.

- Que tal irmos para um lugar mais tranquilo? – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo um arrepio passar por toda a sua espinha.

- Por que não? – "Por que não? Eu fiquei louca? Ai Merlin, o que eu fiz?" Pensou a ex-ruiva.

Ele a guiou para fora da boate e, quando sentiram a brisa fria da noite londrina, ele segurou em seu braço e desaparataram. Depois da sensação estranha em seu umbigo, Ela se viu num belo quarto.

A cama King Size estava coberta de lençóis negros de seda. As cortinas de veludo verde estavam fechadas e a lareira acesa.

Depois do pouco tempo que passou apenas admirando o quarto, sentiu os lábios dele sobre o seu.

Ainda sem saber o que estava realmente fazendo, e pondo a culpa nos drinks que tinha tomado, deixou que ele colocasse a língua em sua boca e retribuiu o beijo. O beijo que era urgente e profundo. O beijo que tirou o ar dos pulmões de ambos, mas que nenhum dos dois se atreveu a terminar.

Ele a encaminhou delicadamente até a cama, fazendo-a deitar. Quando deu por si, Gina já desabotoara a camisa dele e já estava fazendo-a deslizar pelos seus braços fortes.

"Isso está errado... Mas que peitoral... Que braços..." A então morena esvaziou seus pensamentos. Aquilo poderia estar errado, mas ela queria cometer aquele erro. Ela queria senti-lo dentro de si.

E foi o que aconteceu. Transaram naquela noite, e sentiram sensações que nunca tinham experimentado antes.

Ele não sabia explicar o porquê daquilo parecer tão errado, do porquê ter aquela sensação de estar provando de um fruto proibido. Mas ela sabia. E sabia também que, se ele realmente soubesse quem ela era, aquilo jamais aconteceria.

* * *

No dia seguinte, quando Gina abriu seus olhos devagar, encontrou um par de orbes cinzentas a encarando.

- Bom dia. – Ela disse numa voz rouca. Ainda não tinha total consciência dos acontecimentos da noite anterior, só sabia que tinha sido maravilhoso.

- Bom dia. – Ele disse com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. – Sabe Amélia... Você é a primeira garota morena que eu conheça que tem sardas espalhadas pelo rosto.

Ela sorriu. Sabia que ele a odiaria se contasse a verdade. Mas ela não se importava. Só queria brincar com ele, certo? Provar que seu preconceito idiota não passava de infantilidade. Essa era sua ideia quando foi ao encontro dele na noite anterior.

- Mas eu não sou morena.

- Não?

Ele se sentou e ela fez o mesmo. Ele a encarava como se tentasse enxerga-la com os cabelos ruivos. Ela corou um pouco e continuou sorrindo.

- Ruiva, pobretona e vestes de segunda mão te lembram alguma coisa?

- Weasley? – Ele exclamou arregalando os olhos.

Ela apenas sorriu.

* * *

**N/A:** E então, o que acharam? Isso foi um surto de um dia de Natal tedioso... Não estou acostumada a escrever one-shots, portanto, digam-me o que acharam, por favor.

**SUBMITE REVIEW**

**Beijooos**


End file.
